For a broadhead to serve its intended purpose its edge must be sharp A continuing need exists to sharpen broadheads especially since they tend to be prone to being nicked. It is desirable to be able to sharpen broadheads after they have been attached to the aluminum shaft of the arrow.
From time to time broadheads must be attached and detached from arrows by screwing or unscrewing them from the forward end of an arrow. Broadheads tend to be relatively weak to side forces. This relative weakness and their sharpness produces a need for a wrench to facilitate attachment and detachment that supports the broadhead while keeping fingers from being cut.
The portion of an arrow that receives the bowstring is the nock. The nock is usually glued onto the conical end of the arrow shaft opposite the end where the broadhead is attached (the fletched end). From time to time old nocks need to be replaced or attached. A continuing need exits for a means to dress (by removing remnants of the old guide, appropriately roughing the surface, and keeping the shape of the cone so that it conforms to the inside of the nock) the conical attachment area so that it may receive the block for effective attachment; The included angle of the conical end is expected to be twenty-two degrees.
Broadhead sharpeners are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,733,933, 4,078,455, and 4,228,703. The '933 patent discloses a means for clamping a broadhead and a means for guiding a sharpening file, or the like. The '455 patent discloses a means or holding a file alongside a broadhead guide. The '703 patent discloses a holder for two parallel, touching, cylindrical files. A broadhead's edge would be sharpened by drawing it along the junction of the two files. The broadhead sharpeners disclosed by these patents are bulky and fairly heavy. A need remains in the art for a sharpener that is compact and light.
A broadhead wrench and case is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,805. The disclosed wrench comprises a cylindrical housing of approximately square cross section, having a rib extending inwardly from each of the four housing walls, the inner edges of the ribs being spaced to receive the arrowhead shank. This arrangement is only optimum for broadheads having four equally spaced edges. A need remains in the art for a broadhead wrench that can readily accommodate differing arrangements of broadhead edges.
A dresser is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,810, The '810 device comprises three knurled or roughened metal cylinders captively held within a metal structure and equally inclined to each other in the manner of tepee supports. Coaxial with he three inclined, roughened cylinders is an orifice for facilitating alignment of the arrow with the roughened cylinders The action of relatively rotating the cone end of an arrow against the roughened cylinders is expected to remove unwanted debris and leave circumfeential grooves. This device contains a cavity that will collect debris and is rather heavy. The roughened cylinders, after the nature of a file, tend to become clogged with debris. A need remains in the art for a dresser that is light, provides a means for removed debris readily to leave the dresser, and has an improved scraping means that tends not to clog.
A particular object of the present invention is to provide improved broadhead sharpeners, wrenches, and dressers.
A more particular object of the present invention is a light, rugged tool that combines a sharpener, wrench, and dresser in a single compact unit.